


Roses are red, violets are blue. Inside me, beats two hearts for you.

by summer_of_1985



Series: The World Got Flipped Upside Down [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, GET DUSTIN A GIRL!, Jancy, Jopper, Lumax, Mileven, Multi, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Set post Chapter 10 of Run! Zombies Are Coming!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After the Zombie Apocalypse that lasted over a year, everything is settling back into place, of how it used to be.Joyce and Jim had their little boy.And El's pregnant...Read Run! Zombies Are Coming!! first.





	1. I'm in love with a child I haven't met yet...

Mike and Holly were dancing around in the Byers-Hopper living room, they had been let in by Joyce - who was not stood in the kitchen, with Hopper's and her's little boy (Jake) on her hip as Karen started teaching Joyce to make things for her family.

"Mike... can I talk to you?" El said, her head poking around the corner into the living room, she looked at her 19-year-old boyfriend, her long-term boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, baby," Mike said, letting go of his little sister's hands, who started dancing around, coping some dance moves she'd seen Will do once - a long time ago.

She smiled tightly, something that made Mike's heart tighten in its cage. She looked like someone off one of the soap operas that she loves so much. She looked like someone off the soap operas that breaks up with their other half.

* * *

Mike shut the door behind him,  watching as El paced the length of her bedroom. He kept his loving eyes on her, watching as she bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers.

"El, what's wrong?" Mike asked, walking to her side, taking her soft hands in his, before letting go of one hand and rubbing her.

"Mike. I'm pregnant," El said, twisting her fingers in front of her, and watching as her boyfriend froze in place. "Mike?"

The boy in question, just sat in front of her, heavily staring at where there baby was currently growing.


	2. Glam-ma: A woman who is too gorgeous & glamorous to be called Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tells Joyce... and Karen...

El stood in front of Mike, watching him as he simply just stood there looking at her.

"Mike? Mike? Are you ok?" El asked, padding softly to being sat across from him to being sat next to him.

She asked him if he was ok, constantly, for 10 minutes - when she realised that Mike wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, she stood up and left her room, letting Mike come to terms with the HUGE bombshell she just dropped on him.

* * *

El walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother stood at the oven with her (half) brother, Jake, snuggled warmly on her hip. She knew she had to tell her mother as well as Karen. So she might as well tell both of them, right now.

"Mom, Mrs Wheeler," Despite Karen continuously telling El that she should call her 'Karen', she hasn't gotten out of the habit of called her 'Mrs. Wheeler'. "I need to tell you two, something,"

El stood in the doorway, fiddling with her fingers, her nerves getting the better of her - it was easier telling Mike and their parents than it would be telling her father...

She still has to tell Hopper, she's in so much trouble. Hopper had always said to her -  _"get a job, get a house, get married, get settled. NO KIDS BEFORE YOU'RE 25!"_

She is in so much trouble...

* * *

"El, honey, what's wrong?" Joyce asked, putting Jake in his high chair before walking to her adoptive daughter's side.

"Dad's gonna hate me," El said, bursting into sobs, collapsing into Joyce's arms. Nothing was going to take this thought that had embedded itself into her brain.

"WHAT?! Honey, there's no chance he would ever hate you!" Joyce said, looking over at Karen for help, when Karen's only son, Mike, came zooming around the corner and barrelled towards El.

"Are you being serious with me, El?" He asked, softly taking her head in his hands and wiped away her tears. He watched her nod slowly and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Mike? What's going on?" Joyce asked, looking from her adopted daughter to the boy El loves. Mike looks down at El and watches as she nodded - giving it to her boyfriend for him to tell their mothers.

"Where were you, 5 years ago?" Mike asked Joyce, rubbing the back of El's head as she continued to son into his shoulder.

"I was preg-" Joyce cut herself off by gasping and looking at El.

* * *

"What's with all the crying?"

Hopper...

 


	3. A grandfather is someone with silver in his hair and gold in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper is told...

"What's with all the crying?"

Hopper.

* * *

As soon as El spotted her father in the doorway, she burst into a fresh round of sobs, gripping tightly onto Mike - sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"El? Honey, what's wrong?" Hopper said, walking over to his daughter. He stood beside Joyce looking confused, who already knew what was happening. 

"Daddy, you're gonna hate me," she muttered, looking over Mike's shoulder. The boy in question, Michael Wheeler, held onto her tightly and securely like a baby.

"What! I could never hate you, kiddo," Hopper promised, running his fingers through her curls.

El looked up at Mike, wanting him to explain it to Hopper. Mike looked over at Joyce, not wanting to explain it to Hopper - thinking that his somewhat father-in-law was going to kill him.

"Hopper, she's pregnant..." Joyce said, holding her husband's shoulder and watching as his face paled and he fell to sit on the nearest chair he found.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" Hopper asked, slightly looking scared at El. But his face paled a little bit more when she nodded at him.

"WHAT?!" Came the shocking loud voice of Karen Wheeler.

* * *

If you had told Karen Wheeler that her son's precious girlfriend, El, would sit her down with Joyce and ultimately tell them she was expecting, she would have laughed in your face and have told you to stop taking drugs because that wouldn't have happened until the two were out of college and married.

"Michael, I thought I raised you better than this! Taking advantage of her!" Karen jumped to her conclusion (something she would usually do, quite frequently).

"MOM!" Mike said, standing so his back was as ridged was a steel pole. "How could think I would do something like that?! She's my girlfriend, yes I was a surprise, but it doesn't mean in any way that I either took advantage of her or that I'm not going to support her in this choice. Whether she wants to keep our baby or not," Mike said, protectively holding his still sobbing girlfriend to his chest.

"I will be talking to your father about this, and whether you will continue to live in our home or not," Karen said, her usual attitude towards something like this showing.

"I'll do you one better, Karen," the tiny Joyce Hopper (neé Byers) stood in front of Karen Wheeler - who did slightly tower of the small woman. "As soon as you get home, Mike can get his stuff and move in with us, because I know with my heart of hearts that El wouldn't just terminate her little baby - despite what the doctors said - and myself and Hopper are going to help them through this. More than you and Ted would," Joyce finished, her face slightly going red, as Hopper finally 'came round' and placed his hand on Joyce's shoulder.

"I have been more of a father to Mike since the day El came back into his life than his own father!" Hopper almost yelled, before turning to Mike. "Kid, go get in the car, we're getting your stuff. You're moving in today," a soft smile flooded Mike's cheeks.

* * *

Until it was time for him to go get his stuff. El refused to let go of her boyfriend.

"El, babe, I have to go get my things, I'll be back soon," Mike said, holding his girl's face in his hands.

"Promise?" She asked the terrified, frightened, scared little girl that had been hidden inside of her, beginning to show. Mike smiled softly down at her, his heart melting - he knew what she was feeling, it felt like he was abandoning her and leaving her to deal with this on her own.

"Promise," Mike replied, before pulling off his sweater (El's favourite) and handing it to her. "Until I get back," with a soft and sweet kiss to the top of her curls, and a soft, short rub to the cradle of her stomach - where their precious babe rests - he was in the Chief's truck and leaving his girl and future mother of his child, stood on the porch with tears rolling down her cheeks. His sweater pressed tightly to one of her cheeks.


	4. You can't drink alcohol, but you still get a hangover every morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes with a hangover... sickness. El start having morning sickness, Mike and Joyce are there to help.

El was happily snuggled into Mike's warm arms. She'd quickly got used to her long-term boyfriend as a hot water bottle at her side (as well as the Byers-Hopper's 3-year-old Labrador Jane (Holly Wheeler came up with the name) laying on their feet. It wasn't just Mike that was like a hot water bottle for El, it was Jane the Labrador as well, who would sometimes shuffle up (Mike and) El's bed to sleep in between them, she was overprotective of the young, pregnant woman, especially around Mike for some reason...

El felt a horrible sickness bubble up her throat, shaking her awake for her blissful sleep of her, Mike and their little peanut. El had been told by Joyce about what she was about to receive from the beginning stages of her pregnancy. Morning sickness... even though the name suggested to El that she would only get it at any time of the day, which had made El extremely upset - especially from weeks 4 to 16.

She escaped Mike's arms and made a break for the bathroom - and brought up her dinner. El heard the hurrying footfalls of two people. Joyce Byers, the woman who had been a helping hand, and a supporting shoulder, helping El as Joyce had gone through being pregnant with Jonathan at a young age. As well as Mike Wheeler, who had been nothing but loving and supportive, hugging and cuddling her when she wanted as well as chocolate and kisses when she also wanted them.

* * *

"El? Honey?" Joyce called, opening the bathroom door and saw her stepdaughter bent over the toilet emptying her gut. Joyce remembers this from being pregnant with Jonathan, Will AND Jake, and now her stepdaughter, El has to go through the same thing. Joyce started to walk towards El when Mike looked over Joyce's shoulder to look at his girlfriend.

"Babe?" Mike's head came around the side of Joyce's and saw the love of his life hurling. The young woman looked at the pair, red-rimmed eyes, pink nose and cheeks. Mike went to her side and started dry heaving again. "I'm sorry, honey,"

El smiled watery at Mike, "it's fine Mike, it's not your fault," El croaked out, trying to determine if she had finished being sick or not. When she figured that she might not be sick for a while, she stood up on shaky legs, gripping Mike's arm to keep her up right.

"She's right, honey," Joyce said to Mike, reaching over to take El's free arm as they help her back to bed. "It takes two to tango," this caused a pink blush to flood Mike's cheeks, a confused look blossomed on El's. "I'll explain later," Joyce softly spoke as they put El to bed again. "Night, sweetheart," she kissed her forehead - the same way Hopper does to El.


	5. Security is having a big brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Jolly is told.

Mike and El were at the doctor's, waiting for their sonographer to arrive. Their hands slid together like they'd be super glued together. Mike was running his thumb over El's knuckles, seeing them starting to turn white.

"Everything is going to be alright, our little peanut," Mike promises, rubbing her pregnant stomach as their sonographer walked in. She was the leader of Hawkins Book Club and Hawkins Scrapbooking Club, after Karen Wheeler was caught gossiping horrible and nasty things about Mike Wheeler and Jane 'El' Hopper.

"Ok, are mommy and daddy ready to see baby?" She asks, flicking through their file before turning on the monitor. She applied cold, see-through gel that always sent a shiver down El's spine.

Mike rubbed her thumb and their sonographer put the wand on El's stomach as she moved it around to find the Wheeler-Hopper baby.

"There you are," the sonographer moved the screen to the expecting mother and father. "Your little baby," sat the screen was the tiny baby that was half Mike and half El.

With a wide grin on his face, Mike looked at his girlfriend, "hi, baby," he said to the screen, placing his hand back on her stomach.

* * *

"MIKEY!" Holly Wheeler exclaimed as she ran through the house to get to her older brother, who was sat on the sofa with his girlfriend and a photo in his hand.

"Holly!" Mike smiled, lifting up his arm for her to sit on his lap, which she did at the speed of a rocket. She curled up into her brother's lap and tried to nosey at the picture in her brother's hand. "How do you feel like being like being Auntie Holly?" Mike offers, showing Holly the picture.

"What's that?" She asks, looking from the picture to her older brother who has his arm around her and El.

"You see that little blob, right there?" He asks, pointing to the tiny blob that means so much to Mike already. She nods, seeing the outline. "That's your niece or nephew," Mike explained, receiving a confused look at him. "El and I are having a baby,"


	6. You're Having a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender reveal! Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, yes this fic is still alive and I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've said that twice now... I'll stop rambling and let you read.

After all that had happened in the apocalypse, Mike realised that before the apocalypse - he did take things for granted. That's what he regrets.

That wasn't the Mike that was sat next to his girlfriend, who was carrying his baby, holding her hand like it was a crutch.

This was it, this was when it started to become real.

"This is it, baby, we're finding out today!" Mike exclaimed, holding her hand tightly as he softly kissed the back of it.

"This is it," El repeats, smiling at her boyfriend and the father of her baby as the sonographer walked into their room, with her clipboard in hand.

She smiles at the young pair, who looked so happy and so blissfully in love, who looked so happy to be expecting their first child. After the first scan, it had dawned on her, that the father was Mike Wheeler - who's mother had been insulting the pair behind their back (more like to their face, as it was a small town which meant that news travelled fast). But, even though the pair were young, they were happy with how mother nature has dealt with things.

"Are we ready?" She asks, sitting at the little monitor with the blank screen. As the couple nodded, the freezing cold gel was applied to El's slowly growing baby bump. After El had shivered at the coldness, the little image of the Wheeler-Hopper baby showed up. "Are we finding out today?" She asks, as Mike and El looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes (something that everyone would envy).

They nodded, and she moved the wand around a little more, to get a better look at the next generation. "Well, considering their is a 50/50 chance that your little one is either a baby girl or a baby boy, you're having a..." The sonographer started, as she looked closer.

* * *

_\- Reveal Day -_

This is one day that Mike and El had been looking forward to since they found out that El was expecting.

Jonathan had brought out the slightly dusty video recorder, that is very rarely used unless it is a special occasion (like now). Joyce had handed over the piece of paper, with the gender inside, for a cake reveal, as well as a balloon reveal - as El loved balloons (exepte when they popped...). Will was the only one who had been told the gender, as he was helping put together small pieces of the baby's room that will be shared with its parents until they find a home of their own.

Hopper had been on duty with hanging the decorations for the gender reveal party, the decorations were gender neutral of soft pale colours (that reminded El of the dress Mike let her wear in 1983): yellow, green, white and red.

Mike was helping El get ready for the calm party, as her bump had started to grow, she had become unable to preform certain tasks that she used to do. Simple ones like tying her shoelaces; which would only get worse with time, and ones that were becoming more difficult like using her powers; which should have been the simplest task on Earth.

Mike could tell that El was starting to get worried. "Don't worry, honey, everything is going to go fine," Mike promised, kissing her cheek, as he gently pulled up the side zip of her dress, this was starting to get difficult for her as Mike started to wait on her, hand and foot.

* * *

As Mike and El stood side by side, Mike with a knife to cut the cake, and El's hands on the box of balloons that show what gender their little bundle is.

"Ready?" Mike asks, looking at the mother of his baby, and then at the friends that have become family.

El nods along with the shouting cheers of their people who loved and supported them.

Mike sliced the cake once, and twice as El lifted the lid off the box, as the cake and balloon were the colour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what gender you think baby Wheeler should be ❤


	7. A little girl makes the world sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gender Reveal part 2

Mike sliced the cake once, and twice as El lifted the lid off the box, as the cake and balloon were the colour...

Pink. It was pink.

Michael 'Mike' Wheeler and Jane 'El' Hopper were having a baby girl.

* * *

Joyce was the first to wrap El up in a hug (well, she was the second after Mike and El found out in the hospital), and congratulated the pair. "A little girl! A little El!" Joyce exclaimed, gently cradling her face. The older woman, who had three boys consecutively, was so happy that Mike and El were having a baby girl.

* * *

Hopper was still in shock, there was going to be a girl in the Hopper-Byers-Wheeler line. He was going to have a granddaughter... This thought alone made Hopper smile so happily. A baby to hold in his arms, since Jake, and before that it was when Sara was alive as a tiny baby.

"A girl?" Hopper asked, smiling over at his daughter and her boyfriend/father of her baby. He was silently hoping that it would be a baby girl, someone to spoil rotten. A little baby El.

El nodded gently cradling her bump. "A little girl," she smiled at him as she was cradled in a hug by her dad.

* * *

The party was next to surround the pair, creating a huddle around the pair as they jumped happily. It was finally good news after the apocalypse. It may be early for Mike and El to start their family, but they were both so excited.

"A nieve," Will mumbled, as his step-sister was becoming more and more like his own sister, as he was now becoming an uncle to his step-sister and his best friend's unborn baby.

"I'm going to teach her so much about superheroes!" Dustin exclaimed, rubbing his hands like he was preparing for the challenge.

El rolled her eyes as Mike rested an arm over her shoulder and a hand on her stomach. "I think Mike might be preparing that already," El joked, but knew it was true, as even though they ready comic books of Superman, Batman and Iron Man - their personal superhero was more closer to home.

Everyone knew that it was the truth, that Mike was going to tell their baby girl about the superheroes that he read about (and when their baby is old enough, they'll tell her about the real life superhero that lives closer to home).

* * *

What they didn't realise was that Karen started to go over to the Byers-Hopper home, and saw the pink balloons rise into the sky.

A granddaughter.

When she walked into the backyard, and saw 'the party' surrounding her son and his girlfriend.

"It's a girl?"

 


	8. What is she doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen tries to make up with her son.  
> He wants nothing of it.

"It's a girl?"

This made the group split up and look at the intruder of the private and happy moment.

Karen Wheeler. The woman who disowned her son all because he got the love of his life, pregnant.

"What does it matter to you, Karen?" Joyce speaks up, looking over at her 'co-grandmother' which shouldn't be a title but it now is.

"The fact that it's also my granddaughter?" Karen stated like it was obvious, wanting to forget the idea that she abandoned her son, somewhat daughter-in-law and her unborn grandbaby.

Mike was the last one to let go of the love of his life, and the mother of his baby girl, and walked to his mother. "Mom, at the time when I needed you, you left me! How can I be sure you won't do that to peanut?" Mike asked, getting a questioning eyebrow from Karen.

"Peanut?" She asks this is when El slowly stood up and gently waddled (like a small cartoon penguin) over to her boyfriend and his mother.

"Because our baby, looked like a peanut at the first scan," El states like it was the most obvious thing ever and continued waddling into the house, with her empty glass in hand to get another glass of juice.

Because the glass in El's hand was a champagne flute, she stupidly/weirdly came to the conclusion that El was actually drinking (even though she's years underage, her dad is the Chief of Police, and the girl knows the dangers of drinking whilst pregnant), and smacked the glass out of El's hand causing it to shatter.

"Mom! What the hell was that for?" Mike exclaimed, rushing over to El - making sure that she hadn't cut herself or something might have happened to the baby (quite unlikely but it had happened in the history of medicine).

"I'm ok, Mike, don't worry," El mutters, wondering what the hell happened to the father of her baby's mother as she walked away and into the house.

* * *

Karen knew she'd screwed up, hugely...

But Mike just didn't want to hear the apologises that she was throwing his way, she'd kicked him and her unborn grandbaby out, thankfully - Joyce, Hopper and the Party™ would always pick him back up (like they did when they took him in).

* * *

Mike and El had gone to see the doctors, because El had a small amount of blood leaving her, which worried them so much.

They were sat in the uncomfortable doctor's chairs, as Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell was playing, El's foot was tapping as he sang, and Mike's leg bounced worried that their losing their baby.

Karen walked into the hospital, for her routine check-up, and saw her son and mother of his baby, sat in the plastic chairs, gently rubbing El's stomach.

Before she could go speak to them, they were called into the room, and Mike looked over and saw his mother but continued to walk into the room with just a nod asahis way of saying hello to his mom.

"I deserve this," she sighed, looking down at her feet, wondering why the hell she didn't support her baby boy, when he needed her the most.


	9. The due date comes closer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The due date of Mike and El's baby girl comes closer, and closer...

El's due date was dawning, she was getting nervous over the possibility of someone from the lab taking he baby, or being a bad mom.

It wasn't just El that the nerves were getting to... It was Mike as well... He was scared of being a bad dad like Ted was, or being as neglectful that Karen ended up doing.

Mike had voiced these doubts to the love of his life, and she had helped to squish the doubts that swirled around in Mike's mind.

"Mike, you are going to be an amazing dad, promise," El says as she nuzzles in closer to him as they are now ready for bed, El's due date is right around the corner.

"And you are going to make an amazing mom, promise," Mike replied, intertwining their fingers and rested them on top of her stomach.

Which kicked in reply, closer to El's ribs as their baby had dropped as El slowly became more dialated. Mike rubbed her stomach as suddenly the patch where El is sitting, becomes wet...

El is going into labour.


	10. Hello, you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gives birth ❤️

After the apocalypse ended, everything was slowly getting back to how it used to before the world ended (hospitals, schools, libraries), but El wanted to have her baby at home - mainly because she knew it was safe, but also because she didn't know if Dr Brenner was still out there, for all she knew he was either dead or dying from being bitten by a zombie.

But now she is going into labour, and no matter how much Joyce and her dad begged for her to go to the hospital, she wanted to have her baby at home - and Mike easily agreed that El having the baby at home would be better (mainly because whenever El screamed from anger, frustration, anything - it would shatter the lights.

* * *

"Hopper, we don't have time to go to the hospital!" Joyce shouted, as El screamed in agony - Mike and El's baby was on her way, and there was nothing stopping her. She was El's daughter.

Hopper nodded, accepting that his granddaughter was on her way, and nothing is going to stop her from arriving into the world. Right. Now.

"She's on her way, whether we're ready or not," Hopper said, smiling - starting to feel excited, as she came closer to planet earth.

* * *

"Come on, sweetheart, she's almost here, just one more push. I believe in you," Mike said, rubbing her shoulders, feeling her quiver in his arms.

"She's almost here," El repeated the mantra, and screamed using the last of her strength, minus her powers, and then the crying of a newborn baby.

Joyce reached out with the warm and soft towel, and helped her granddaughter into the world. "Hello, sweetheart," she cooed, stood up, and walked around to an exhausted El and a proud Mike. "She's here,"

"Hello, you," El smiled, rested her small finger on her baby's smaller nose. Mike leaned over her shoulder, and smiled down at his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This strange series, has now come to an end.
> 
> I am so sorry.


End file.
